


Comfort, Coffee and Cheesecake

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, Kurt and Sebastian - Fandom, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: Arguing and bad language, Comfort coffee and cheesecake, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, klaine break up, kurtbastian friendship/flirtation/potential love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: A new friendship makes Kurt realise he deserves better than an empty engagement.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wertlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wertlover/gifts).



> I intended this to be a one shot but it feels like more which is bad because I have so many stories to finish and with uni assignments to do so little time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. It’s kinda adorable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship makes Kurt realise he deserves better than an empty engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lovelies xox

“I’m done Blaine...I’m so fucking done,” Kurt screamed at his fiancé, tearing his clothes furiously from his closet and throwing them haphazardly into a suitcase. “I can’t be with you for even another second. I just can’t.”

“Stop,” Blaine pleaded, trying to get between Kurt and his closet to slow him down and reason with him. “C’mon Kurt. I’m sorry. Don’t leave. We can work this out.”

“I don’t want to work it out,” Kurt sighed heavily, dodging Blaine to reach his favourite jacket. “I’ve tried. I really have tried but being with you has just become so damn exhausting. I’m sick of the arguments, of the lies, of feeling bad about myself and having to diminish my accomplishments because of your fragile ego. I’m tired Blaine and I’m sorry but I really don’t think I’m in love with you anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Blaine began to tear up.

“I’ve been kinda seeing someone else,” Kurt confessed more calmly. 

“You cheated on me?” Blaine looked so offended.

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “If you recall you were the one who cheated on me. Nothing’s happened with him yet but I think I like him. It’s easy with him Blaine. He listens to me and makes me laugh.”

“I knew Elliott couldn’t be trusted,” Blaine glared moodily. “Are you really leaving me for STARCHILD? That guy’s a freak. He’s not right for you. It won’t last.”

“Elliott?” Kurt sounded confused. “No. You’re barking up the wrong tree there and don’t ever call him a freak. He’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” Blaine pouted childishly, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m your fiancé.”

“I don’t think you and I have really been friends for a long time Blaine, let alone fiancés,” Kurt was continuing to pack his belongings. “When’s the last time we had a conversation about anything real? When’s the last time we had sex or kissed or even said I love you? You don’t see me anymore and I don’t want to see you.”

“Who is he?” Blaine demanded angrily. “Do I know him?”

“You do,” Kurt nodded. “But really it doesn’t matter. I’m not looking for your permission or approval.”

“Don’t do this. We were happy Kurt.”

“When?” Kurt glared, raising his voice again. “When were we happy? When you took me to serenade that guy at the Gap? when you made out with Rachel? when you tried to force yourself on me at Scandals? When you stole my role in the school musical and almost messed up my chances of getting in to NYADA? When you cheated on me? Or decided you preferred porn over me? Tell me Blaine when exactly were we happy?”

“You make me sound like such a bastard,” Blaine complained. “I’m good to you Kurt.”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “You’re not good to me and you’re not good for me either. I’m better without you. I deserve someone who appreciates me and I think I might have found him.”

“Where are you going to go?” Blaine asked quietly, watching the man he loved zipping up his suitcase. He was heartbroken. He couldn’t believe the hateful things Kurt was saying. He couldn’t believe his Kurt was talking about seeing some other guy. He was certain that no other guy was going to love Kurt the way he did. “Are you going to him?”

“I don’t think that’s your concern,” Kurt frowned. “We’re through and don’t bother trying to harass me with calls or on social media. I’ve already changed my number and blocked you.”

“Is it that guy you were texting in high school?” Blaine was desperate to know what asshole had stolen Kurt from him. “Charlie? Wasn’t he moving to New York?”

“His name was Chandler and he was really sweet but of course it’s not,” Kurt shook his head, lowering his case to the floor and pulling up the handle. He stepped around Blaine heading for the door. 

“Kurt?” Blaine followed him out of their bedroom and across the living room. “Please?”

“I’ll be back with a UHaul for my furniture,” Kurt sighed. He glanced around the apartment nostalgically remembering how hopeful he’d felt when he first moved in. He was almost feeling that same hope as he continued for the door, the hope of a new beginning, of starting afresh with someone different, someone fun and exciting, someone he never would have expected in a million years. 

...

“Over here,” Sparkling green eyes met Kurt’s glasz ones as he entered a familiar quiet coffee shop. 

Kurt smiled softly and made his way over to Sebastian Smythe who sat waiting at their usual table. He dragged his heavy suitcase behind him. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” Seb grinned, pushing the chair beside him back with his foot for Kurt to sit down. “What’s all this?” He referred to the large suitcase.

“I did it,” Kurt beamed. “I left him.”

“Woah,” Sebastian’s eyes went wide. “Wow really? You left him? How did he take that? Are you okay?”

“I’ve never felt better,” Kurt let out a massive relieved sigh as he parked his case and took a seat beside Seb. “You look really good today,” he rearranged the front of Seb’s hair affectionately.

“Aww, Thanks,” Seb smiled. “I’d say you do too but you know you always look like a million bucks. Should we order a coffee?”

“I would sooooo love a coffee,” Kurt nodded frantically. “And a slice of cheesecake the size of my head.”

“Your wish is my command my friend,” Seb got up, removing his wallet from his pocket, “my shout today,” he smiled at Kurt before heading to the counter.

From his spot at the table Kurt openly checked Seb out as he stood in line. He really did look amazing today. He wore dark blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a soft green sweater that Kurt had picked up for him on sale just because it so perfectly matched his eyes and his favourite camo patterned converse. He was adorable as he turned before approaching the counter to smile warmly at Kurt. It sent Kurt’s heart a flutter, which was certainly nothing new. Kurt loved that smile. He thought he maybe loved the man who owned it too but hadn’t quite decided yet.

Kurt and Sebastian had randomly run into each other on the subway a few months back and Seb had struck up a friendly conversation when he’d noticed Kurt holding the exact book he was currently reading. It wasn’t like high school. They’d both grown up and the animosity was gone. Sebastian was witty, funny, he listened actively when Kurt spoke. The conversation had Kurt so engaged that he somehow missed his stop and didn’t even care. He exited the train with Sebastian instead and invited him for coffee. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it but at the time it just felt right.

Regretfully Sebastian had a prior engagement but he’d been happy to see Kurt, had enjoyed their easy banter and offered Kurt his number. “I’m free tomorrow for lunch,” he rose a hopeful eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “Sure. That will work.” He had plans with Blaine, but was happy to brush those off. Things with Blaine just weren’t what they’d once been.

“Text me tonight,” Seb suggested. He squeezed Kurt’s arm before dashing off. Kurt stared after him, dry mouthed with his heart racing. He knew right then that this was a bad bad idea. None the less he intended to pursue it. 

Kurt and Sebastian met for their lunch. Kurt had picked up some goodies from his local delicatessen and they’d gone to the park, sat casually on the grass, chatting and laughing as they ate. The weather had been nice, just the lightest of breezes. Kurt had the nicest time. He’d forgotten how good it felt to simply relax and be himself. 

“We should do this again,” Sebastian suggested as they prepared to part ways. He had really enjoyed the picnic and more than that he’d enjoyed Kurt’s company. Kurt was kind of adorable, so wasted on Blaine. “That’s if Blaine doesn’t mind.”

“I didn’t exactly tell him I was meeting you,” Kurt cringed shamefully. “Things aren’t so good between us lately.”

“Oh,” Sebastian looked a little surprised. Everybody believed Klaine were the ultimate couple, rock solid. “I’m sorry...Well anyway this was fun.”

“I had fun too,” Kurt smiled. “Same time next week?”

“What about Blaine?” Seb asked carefully.

“I’m allowed to have friends Sebby,” Kurt assured him. “It’s not like we’re going to fall in love.”

“Are we friends?” Seb sounded slightly sceptical. “Did you just call me Sebby?”

“I think Sebby suits you,” Kurt smiled shyly. 

“I never let anyone call me that,” Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Kurt grinned bashfully. It had been so long since anyone had flirted with him.

“I think you’re adorable,” Seb sighed, “but I really do have to go. Same time next week. I’ll bring lunch next time.”

Smiling wide Kurt nodded as Seb began to step away.

“I’ll text you,” Seb grinned. “Take care.”

“See you next week,” Kurt waved. He turned and reluctantly walked away. Sebastian Smythe thought he was adorable and Kurt knew that that shouldn’t make him so happy especially when he was engaged to another man and yet somehow he couldn’t stop smiling.

Blaine had noticed a change in Kurt. Suddenly he had a bounce in his step, a sweet smile on his lips. He constantly hummed and sang to himself as he went about his day. Blaine thought nothing of it. They were engaged. They were happy. It wouldn’t be long and they’d be married. He assumed Kurt was excited to get married.

Kurt though was thinking much less about marriage to Blaine as the weeks went by. His weekly lunches with Sebastian quickly became bi-weekly with the odd coffee ‘date’ thrown in. They talked daily, texted constantly. Soon Kurt found himself spending more time with Sebastian than Blaine, confiding in him about the problems in his relationship or when he had a particularly bad day. It was so easy, so simple, so relaxed. Sebastian always listened caringly, offered terrible and humorous advice that never failed to cheer Kurt up. He had strangely become an amazing friend. 

Their friendship surprised Kurt so much. It had been so unexpected. Sebastian, it turned out was the kindest man. He complimented Kurt a lot, was generous with his time, money and laughter and incredibly flirty but he never crossed the line. He was always a perfect gentleman. He respected that Kurt was with Blaine, never criticising him even as his feelings for Kurt grew. 

“So...” Sebastian returned to their table with two coffees and half a large cheesecake. He eyed his friend with tender concern. “What are you going to do now? What’s the plan?”

“I have no idea. I have no plan,” Kurt looked kinda lost as he accepted his coffee. “My temper got the better of me and I just couldn’t look at him a moment longer. Who wipes toothpaste all over the towels? It got in my hair. It was the final straw.”

“You left Blaine because you got toothpaste in your hair?” Seb massaged his forehead, not quite believing his ears. “That’s a bit extreme. Don’t you think?”

“You know it was way more than that Sebby,” Kurt looked down at the cheese cake wide eyed. “What did you do?”

“You said as big as your head,” Seb chuckled, digging into the dessert with his fork. “It’s not quite that big but was all they had left.”

“You’re crazy,” Kurt laughed. “Aww I just love you.” 

“I am very loveable,” Seb boasted. “I’m kinda fond of you too.”

Kurt sipped his coffee and fork wrestled Sebastian for a strawberry on the top of the cheesecake. They giggled together.

“You’re gonna need a place to stay tonight,” Sebastian observed. He was worried about Kurt. His friend seemed happy for now but Seb was concerned he would come crashing down once the realisation of his break up with Blaine truely hit him. Seb didn’t want him to be alone when that happened. “I do have a spot vacant on the left side of my bed but I can’t promise I won’t try to cop a feel in the night.” Seb smirked taking a gulp of his coffee.

“I can’t promise I’d try stop you,” Kurt grinned. “Are you sure it’s okay to stay with you though? I could just check into a cheap hotel. I don’t want to put you out.”

“We’re friends,” Seb smiled reassuringly. “Friends help each other. Of course it’s okay.” 

“It will just be for a week maybe, until I can find somewhere else,” Kurt spoke appreciatively. “I’m so grateful. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d eat a whole half cheesecake on your own,” Seb grinned. “And don’t worry about it. I really don’t mind. It will be nice to have some company and I’ll be sure not to wipe toothpaste on my towels.”

“Ugh,” Kurt scrunched his nose, scooping a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth and swallowing it down. “You think I over reacted but it wasn’t just the toothpaste. It’s so many many things. If I’m honest I don’t think I ever really forgave him for cheating on me.”

“Cheating it’s a hard thing to forgive,” Sebastian sympathised. “Even if you overlook the sex with another person part it’s the betrayal of trust and subsequent lies. All of that is hard to take.”

“Do you think we’ve cheated? I don’t mean physically obviously, we’ve barely even hugged, but I think maybe emotionally. I know I’ve felt closer to you for a long time now than I’ve been feeling to him. I’ve told you so much I couldn’t tell him. You’re so easy to share with.”

“It’s not your fault he wasn’t there for you,” Seb shook his head. “I don’t think we’ve done anything wrong. There’s been times I’ve thought about how nice it might to hold your hand or place a soft peck to your cute, button nose but you weren’t available so...”

“I’m available now,” Kurt prompted.

“I care about you Kurt,” Seb inhaled and exhaled deeply looking for the right words. “Being your rebound guy would break my heart.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed. His head, his heart, both a tragic mess after the day he’d had. He continued eating the cheesecake. He couldn’t believe they’d almost finished it. He lied to himself pretending that Sebastian had eaten most of it but that wasn’t quite true. 

“Everything will be fine,” Seb assured Kurt kindly. “Things have a way of working out. You’ll see.”

“I hope so,” Kurt nodded. “I can’t go back to him. I just can’t.”

“No,” Sebastian agreed, terrified of his strong feelings for Kurt. “No. You definitely can’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A protective Sebastian brings Kurt home and gets him settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longing here is painful. 
> 
> You all asked for more so I hope it doesn’t disappoint.

Seb unlocked the door to his apartment and politely held it open for Kurt, inviting him inside with a smile. 

“This is home,” he gestured to the open plan kitchen/living room as Kurt sat his case by the sofa. “What do you think?”

Kurt looked around with interest. Now that he knew Sebby this place wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting. This apartment with its white walls and floors and it solid black furniture was so completely devoid of colour. It was completely devoid of life. There was no art, no photos, no books. There was nothing that signified anyone even lived here at all. Kurt was confused. His friend Sebastian was vibrant and cheerful. He was warm and positive. This place didn’t feel like him at all. It felt sterile and cold. Kurt didn’t like this unwelcoming space at all. “It’s umm... it’s very minimalist,” Kurt responded diplomatically.

“I know it’s drab and boring isn’t it?” Seb sighed. “My ex decorated it and I haven’t really had a chance to change things up yet since he moved out.”

“You’ve never mentioned an ex before,” Kurt moved around the room. He ran his hand over the soft leather of Seb’s massive L shaped sofa. 

“He moved out a few weeks before we met on the subway. I was actually on my way to meet him that day to get his keys back,” Seb shrugged, thinking about how chatting with Kurt on the train that morning had got him through that rough day. “He was an ass. It really wasn’t anything.”

“If you were living together it must have been something,” Kurt wasn’t convinced. 

“Let’s just say you aren’t the only one whose been cheated on,” Seb mumbled awkwardly.

“I’m really sorry Sebby,” Kurt offered sympathetically. “You know you could have talked to me about him if you needed to. What was his name?”

“Blake,” Seb shrugged. “It didn’t matter. You had so much going on with Blaine I didn’t want to bother you with my shit.”

“You and your shit matter to me Sebby,” Kurt was disappointed in himself for not seeing Seb had been hurting. “I wish you’d said something I could have helped. I feel like such a shitty friend now.”

“You’re not a shitty friend Kurt. You might just be the best friend I’ve ever had,” Seb smiled shyly, nudging Kurt’s foot affectionately with his own as they stood side by side.

“If that’s true you have to let me help you spruce this place up a bit,” Kurt insisted. “It can’t stay like this.”

“Spruce how?” Seb asked cautiously. He knew his tastes were slightly more conservative than Kurt’s and he’d already spent a fortune on all the furniture Blake had insisted they absolutely had to have to make their ‘little love nest’ perfect. It wasn’t until months later that Seb had discovered that Blake had been seeing the guy at the furniture store all along and had just taken Seb there so his boyfriend could make a hefty commission from the sale. Blake hadn’t cared for Sebastian at all. Seb had been quietly devastated but hanging out with Kurt had got him through. 

Seb really enjoyed Kurt’s company. Kurt was resilient, loyal, smart, full of conviction and cute as a button. A mere text message from him was all it took to put a smile on Seb’s face and lift his mood for the entire day. It was impossible for him to be low with Kurt to chat to.

“We’ll get a few bright throw pillows, a rug, put some art up on the walls, throw a few knick knacks around ... and those heavy black drapes definitely need to go.”

“Knick knacks?” Seb sounded amused but sceptical.

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged, “some plants maybe or candles, Sports memorabilia, a few photos, anything with a bit of colour This place feels like morgue. I honestly don’t see your bright, beautiful self anywhere within these walls.”

“I guess I kinda lost myself with him,” Seb sighed. “I didn’t really realise until it was over and I started hanging out with you. You let me be me. It’s been so freeing.”

“I like you as you,” Kurt smiled warmly, “you make me feel good but we’ve been friends almost six months Sebby. How have not found time to imprint yourself back on your own home at least a little?” Kurt was worried about Sebastian.

“You might not realise this and honestly I love it but you’re pretty damn demanding Kurt. Every free moment I’ve had since our first lunch I’ve spent with you, having lunch or going for coffee or talking or texting on the phone until all hours. I’m not complaining but it doesn’t leave a lot of time for other things” 

Kurt thought about that realising Seb was right. They did spend the majority of their free time either together or chatting to one another. Kurt wasn’t sure however that he was the demanding one. Sebastian was definitely an equally eager participant. Kurt couldn’t help thinking if he personally had maybe put as much time and effort into his engagement to Blaine as he had into his friendship with Sebby that he and Blaine might have managed to make it to the altar. The thought lightly disgusted him. Sebastian’s friendship had made him realise that he deserved better than a lifetime of being taken for granted by Blaine. 

“I enjoy our friendship,” Kurt finally took a seat on the sofa. A realisation hit him as he sank back into the cushions with a sigh. “I’m single,” he beamed.

“You are,” Seb agreed. He kicked off his shoes and sat down too. Kurt’s smile was contagious. Seb grinned back.

“We should dress up hot and go out to celebrate,” Kurt suggested enthusiastically. “Champagne and dancing.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Seb was worried that Kurt might be in denial. It seemed a little strange to Sebastian that Kurt was so chipper after the break up of his engagement.

“I know that you know how to dance Sebby,” Kurt smirked. “I remember some of those Warbler moves of yours being super sexy.” 

“Of course I know how to dance Kurt,” Seb frowned a little. “But you literally broke off your engagement two hours ago. The toothpaste in your hair hasn’t even had time to dry yet. Wouldn’t you rather stay home and binge sugar while we watch some horrendous chick flick or something.”

“There’s still toothpaste in my hair?” Kurt groaned, he ran his hands through his hair roughly to feel. “I thought I got it all.”

“I was speaking figuratively,” Seb explained patiently. “You went through a major life changing event today. You’re allowed to be upset.”

“You don’t know what it’s been like,” Kurt shook his head. “I know I told you about most of the silly arguments but did you know it’s been over 2 months since he last kissed me? I haven’t had sex at all his year Sebby. It’s September. I’m not sad. I’m not upset and I didn’t break up with him just two hours ago. I think in my heart we’ve been apart for months now. Today I freed myself permanently from the burden and misery of pretending to still care for him. I think that should be celebrated.”

Seb didn’t quite know what to say. He couldn’t understand how any red blooded gay man could sleep beside Kurt every night for nine months without needing desperately to touch him. At the coffee shop earlier today Seb had recklessly offered up half of his own bed to Kurt for the foreseeable future and ever since had been torturing himself trying to fathom how he might get through even one night without having Kurt for himself.

Kurt was so beautiful to Sebastian, not just his face either or his body but deep down inside, in his heart where it really counted. Kurt was the best man Seb knew. Seb wanted to be with him in every way possible. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to make crazy hot love to him then undeniably drag him down to city hall and put a sparkling white gold band on his perfect hand. Sebastian knew that was too much though and it was too soon...Sadly it was way way too soon. 

Even if Kurt didn’t think so, Sebastian knew that before anything could happen between them Kurt firstly needed time to heal from his break up. Blaine Anderson had been Kurt’s first love and their relationship had been brutal, taking a toll and leaving its mark on Kurt whether he chose to acknowledge that or not. Kurt needed time to dust himself off, to get out into the world and discover who Kurt Hummel could be without Blaine Anderson, to reach his full potential, to be wild, and fun and free and after nine months of abstinence much to Sebastian’s dismay he knew Kurt definitely needed to go out and get laid. That thought was like a twisted blade in Sebastian’s heart. He hated whoever that lucky bastard might be, believing it could never be him if he stood any chance of becoming meaningful in Kurt’s life and being with him forever. “Where shall we go?” Seb asked wondering how much he’d need to drink before the thought of Kurt in the arms of another man didn’t rip his heart out.

“Somewhere fun,” Kurt replied matter of factly, “but not too fun. I’m not interested in any of those skanky places where I’m going to be groped against my will all night.”

“After nine months I thought you’d welcome some groping,” Seb teased.

“My right hand and I with the help of my trusty vibrator have managed to adequately take care of business,” Kurt replied bluntly. The image almost made Sebastian swallow his tongue. He coughed to compose himself. “It’s got to have been at least six months for you too,” Kurt observed. “I don’t recall you ever mentioning hooking up with anyone since we became friends.”

“Because I guess I haven’t,” Seb speculated. It hadn’t really occurred to him that it had been so long. He’d spent the past few months content to rub one out in the shower each morning to thoughts of Kurt. He couldn’t tell him that though. “Like I said,” Seb teased. “You are demanding Kurt Hummel. I haven’t had time.”

“There is one simple solution,” Kurt wiggled his eye brows playfully. “It’s not like you’re going to be able to keep you’re hands off me once we’re snuggled up in your bed tonight anyway.”

“You’re not as irresistible as you think you are,” Seb scoffed playfully, knowing that was an absolute lie. In reality Kurt was everything he could ever want. 

“If you say so,” Kurt chuckled. “How about you show you me around the rest of this morgue? Then we can eat and hit the town. You do have food right?”

“I have food,” Seb scrunched his nose as his friend. They both got to their feet and Seb began to give Kurt the tour. He started in the kitchen showing Kurt where to find everything and how to use the coffee machine. “You’ve seen the living room,” Seb half smiled, grabbing Kurt’s suitcase “sofa, tv, dining table. I have most of the good streaming services.” He lead Kurt down a short hall with 2 doors. “Bathroom,” He offered, opening the first door for Kurt to see inside. “Help yourself to my shampoo or whatever. There’s a washer and drier and plenty of toothpaste-free towels under the sink.” 

“You’re so funny,” Kurt nudged him playfully, gazing inside. Just like the rest of the place it was all black and white and totally lacking in personality. Blake must have been one boring asshole. Kurt couldn’t image Sebastian with someone like that. Truth be told he didn’t want to imagine Sebastian with anyone at all except him. 

“And OUR bedroom,” Seb stepped forward and opened the second door, dragging Kurt’s case in with him. “I take the right side of the bed and the right side of the closet. The left side is empty if want to hang anything.”

Kurt smiled as he looked around this room. This was more Sebastian, sure it still had the ugly black furniture and the horrendous heavy black drapes but it also had warmth. It was small and cosy. There were books and clutter and clothes and the endearing comforting smell of Sebastian...and there was a bed, a not particularly big bed with soft luxurious white linens. Kurt was worried once he climbed in there with the man beside him he might never want to get out. He was beginning to think it might have been wiser to go and stay with Elliott. Oh how that would have eaten at Blaine. He hated Elliott for no apparent reason aside from jealousy, petty asshole.

Kurt wondered how Blaine might feel if he knew about Sebastian, if he knew how they’d been secretly meeting for months now, chatting non stop, If he knew how close they had become as friends, how Kurt wanted so much more than that and how terrified he was that it might never happen, that he might never get to call Sebastian his despite the fact they would be sharing a bed this very night.

“I might check the kitchen and find something for dinner,” Seb smiled. He needed to leave the room. The temptation was too great. Just seeing Kurt standing by his bed had him aroused. “Get yourself unpacked and settled in. Mi casa es tu casa.”

“Thank you for all this Sebastian,” Kurt smiled gratefully. He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against Seb’s cheek. “You’re my hero,” he muttered. 

“If there’s anything you need please let me know,” Seb blushed shyly.

“I think I have almost everything I want,” Kurt looked deeply into Seb’s stunning green eyes. He ran his hand affectionately through the side of Seb’s hair. “Except you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings... ugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of sexual arousal and masturbation. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this is too wordy. It’s full of feels.

The tender familiarity implied by Kurt’s fingers in Seb’s hair melted Sebastian every single time. He inhaled sharply and took an anxious step backward, not trusting himself in such close proximity to Kurt, not in his bedroom, not when he felt about Kurt the way he did. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure how it had happened. He wasn’t even sure exactly when. It had been so slow, so gradual, so natural. It had crept up on him so subtly and so gently that he’d failed to notice until this very moment... or perhaps Sebastian was fooling himself and it had been so very obvious all along but unfortunate circumstance had forced him unwillingly into denial. Perhaps the pain of knowing Kurt was with Blaine, of thinking Kurt actually loved and would marry Blaine had simply been too much for Sebastian’s desperate, wanting heart to bear. Either way looking at Kurt, seeing him today single and free, in all his splendid glory, being so open and honest, looking so beautiful yet vulnerable Sebastian was no longer able to deny his overwhelming feelings for the best friend he’d ever had. The truth was that he absolutely adored Kurt with his entire heart, that he, Sebastian Smythe was so thoroughly and so helplessly in love with Kurt Hummel and had undeniably been so for months.

“Right,” Seb forced a chuckle pretending not to take Kurt seriously. “Is pasta okay for dinner? Or are you still doing the no carb thing? I thought I might whip us up a spaghetti marinara unless you’d prefer a salad.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt frowned as he sat down on Seb’s bed, patting a spot beside him. 

“I told you in our coffee shop Kurt that I can’t be your rebound guy,” Sebastian shook his head, backing up further.

“How can you possibly think you would ever be?” Kurt looked puzzled. “Honestly Seb look at us. We’re already together. We talk constantly, share everything. You know me...and I know you too, inside out and back to front. Essentially we’ve been dating for months. We have our own coffee shop, we share lunches, go on shopping trips. I bought that very sweater you’re wearing Sebby just because it matched your gorgeous green eyes, eyes that I can’t get out of my head. I’m so crazy about you that I can’t even think straight. You must know I left Blaine for you, because of how I feel about you. Come on Sebby. You must know I want to be with you.”

Sebastian’s heart raced faster with every word Kurt spoke. They were the words he’d been longing to hear for so very long and they filled his entire being with such overwhelming joy but his experiences with Blake told him to doubt, to question, that Kurt’s beautiful mutterings could possibly be insincere and were probably too good to be true. 

With his feet planted firmly to the floor and his back pressed hard against the wall Seb gazed intently at Kurt, searching his eyes anxiously for answers to questions he didn’t know how to ask aloud. In those beautiful sparkling glasz eyes Sebastian saw absolute truth. He saw devotion and undying love. He saw burning heat and he so desperately wanted to trust it. 

Kurt was right the two of them did share everything. They did know each other completely by heart. They were deeply and cosmically bonded with feelings stronger than he’d ever felt for any other human being in his life. They were certainly the happiest couple in every way possible, except physically. 

That realisation terrified Sebastian. What he and Kurt had together was so right, so perfect. Certainly too good to be true. What if he fucked it up like he had with Blake and he lost Kurt? lost Kurt’s love? lost his friendship? Unlike with Blake, Sebastian knew he could never recover from that. He could never survive it. Kurt was his world, his everything. A life without Kurt in it was unimaginable. Kurt was so precious. He meant so much. That made Sebastian so nervous. He questioned his strength, his bravery, his willingness to give them a try, to take the risk. It was a massive gamble, way too big. He loved his Kurt way too much. He couldn’t lose what they already shared. “I have fettuccine in the pantry if you prefer,” he offered Kurt lamely. “That’s good with marinara.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian clearly unimpressed. He didn’t appreciate his evasiveness. “I really don’t give a toss about pasta Sebby,” he replied with annoyance. “I’m trying to tell you that I love you, that I think I have for the longest time, that I think what we share is so special. You see me. You listen to me. You make me laugh, bring me joy and contentment. One word, one smile, just one warm glance from you turns my whole day around. I’m a better man when I’m with you.”

Overwhelmed and frozen on the spot, Sebastian gnawed at his bottom lip, unable to find words as he began to emotionally tear up. 

“I love you,” Kurt repeated more clearly, looking expectantly at Sebastian. He got up from the bed and approached him. 

With his back already against the wall Sebastian had no place to go. He breathed heavily, more anxiously the closer Kurt got. He struggled to maintain eye contact as thoughts rushed through his head. He wanted Kurt, Of course he did. Who wouldn’t? Kurt was magnificent. He wanted to pull him close, hold him, never let go, taste his pretty lips, kiss then until they were both breathless and needy and with Blaine now out of the picture there was nothing stopping him, nothing but his own fear, his own anxiety and it was that crippling fear and anxiety that saw him silently side step Kurt and flee the room like a coward, hating himself vehemently as he did so.

Kurt groaned in frustration feeling rejected and stupid as he stared after Sebastian in disdain. He wanted to go straight after him demand a response but his pride stopped him. Instead he marvelled at how he could have so poorly misread or misinterpreted Sebastian’s intentions. He felt so foolish and embarrassed. He couldn’t stay here, he couldn’t stay at Sebastian’s apartment, sleep beside Sebastian in his bed feeling so humiliated, after having put himself so blatantly out there and having been so openly rebuffed and yet his stubborn heart wouldn’t permit him to leave. 

Kurt still somehow felt certain that Sebastian felt the same way as he did. He believed that Sebastian reciprocated his feelings. He believed that Sebastian loved him. He believed that Sebastian was attracted to him. All evidence suggested it was true. The way Sebby flirted and teased, the way he complimented Kurt constantly, the way he remembered the tiniest details about Kurt. Hadn’t he just an hour ago in their coffee shop told Kurt how he longed to hold his hand and kiss his nose? Wasn’t that love? 

Kurt sighed. He paused. He breathed. He calmed. He took a moment and thought rationally. As he heard Sebastian banging around out in the kitchen Kurt knew deep down that he wasn’t wrong. He knew they shared love, he knew they shared an undying burning attraction. If Sebastian couldn’t see it yet that was fine. Kurt certainly could and he would show Sebastian, prove to him that it existed, that it was real and true. Living under Sebastian’s roof was going to make it so much easier. 

Kurt didn’t want to be but he could be patient. With Blaine now behind him he had time. He knew his Sebby and was certain he was worth the fight, worth every effort, whatever it took. To Kurt Sebastian was worth everything. He was his world. 

Kurt began to unpack his suitcase. Using the existing hangers in the closet he hung every item of clothing he’d brought with him along side Sebastian’s. Upon completion, he admired the domesticity of it joyfully before continuing to make himself at home in Sebastian’s space, placing his books on the left night stand and his skin care and toiletries in Seb’s bathroom. 

Not courageous enough yet to face Sebastian, Kurt took a shower, normally thinking of Sebastian he masturbated but today he was preoccupied plotting, Wondering how difficult could it be to seduce a man who obviously adored him, especially when that man been involuntarily abstinent for six months. Kurt considered his task a simple one. He smiled confidently as he turned off the shower and stepped out onto the black and white tile. 

With relief Kurt found himself a fluffy toothpaste free towel and dried himself quickly. He wrapped it firmly around his waist, he shaved, moisturised and applied deodorant before taking the deepest of breaths and confidently joining Sebastian in the kitchen. 

“Did we decide where we’re going after dinner?” He asked Sebastian nonchalantly, brushing against him subtly as he checked what he was cooking. “I’m just wondering what to wear.”

“Clothes might be a start,” Sebastian groaned inwardly, swallowing hard. Kurt smelled like heaven. He was beautiful, in fact he was beyond beautiful and him half naked in Sebastian’s kitchen, standing way way too close was the thing Sebastian’s wet dreams were made of. It was something Sebastian had fantasied about regularly as he pleasured himself each morning in the shower except the reality of Kurt here now was way better. It went way beyond anything Sebastian could have ever imagined. 

Despite his attempts to concentrate on his cooking Sebastian couldn’t pull his eyes from Kurt’s soft, perfect porcelain skin or the firm, toned muscles of his chest and abs. “I want to look hot,” Kurt murmured slowly licking his lips. 

Sebastian followed the trail of Kurt’s tongue with his eyes, his breathing was shallow, rapid and his cock hard as rock. "That umm... shouldn’t be hard... I mean umm... difficult for you,” Seb stuttered. Seb never stuttered. “You always umm... look amazing.”

“Or maybe we could just stay in. It has been a gruelling day after all then I guess I wouldn’t really need to worry about what to wear at all.”

“Whatever you decide is umm... fine,” Sebastian replied lamely, barely able to think with all the blood from his brain diverted to his pants and all his attention focussed on maintaining his willpower. 

“I’m horny as hell though,” Kurt complained none to subtly. “Nine months without the touch of a man is a long time,” he trailed his fingers down his chest, drawing Seb’s attention to his hard nipples. Seb couldn’t help wondering if that towel might be concealing something else that was deliciously hard. He so longed to find out. He stirred his marinara sauce, praying to any deity who would listen for strength. 

Having made his point, and satisfied, from the lust he saw in Seb’s eyes that he’d effected him, Kurt stepped back. “I want to dance,” he declared decisively. “I’ll get dressed. You don’t mind if I borrow some your underwear right? Seems in my rush to leave Blaine that I forgot to pack mine,” Kurt lied. “Or maybe I’ll just go commando. What do you think?”

Sebastian thought Kurt played dirty, really dirty. He knew exactly what his house guest was up to and it was killing him trying to resist. There was no doubt in Sebastian’s mind that he was fighting a losing battle. Whether Kurt went out tonight commando or adorned in Sebastian’s underwear Sebastian would lose his fight. As he stood in his kitchen just one squeeze away from cumming in his jeans he knew it was one fight that he desperately wanted to lose.

Sebastian so loved Kurt. Everything about him, every tiny flaw, every quirk. To hell with Blake and his lies and deceit. To hell with Blake and his cheating. Kurt wasn’t Blake. Kurt was light and love and everything good and pure in the world. Kurt was Sebastian’s closest and dearest friend, his confidant. He was honest, loyal, faithful, funny, just the perfect amount of neurotic and he could put away cheesecake like no one Sebastian had ever met before. Not to mention he was undeniably the sexiest man Sebastian had ever laid eyes on in his entire life, ever. 

“My underwear is in the top dresser drawer,” Seb informed Kurt with a smirk feeling a sudden wave of possessiveness over him than he’d never experienced before. A Kurt in Sebastian’s underwear suddenly felt a lot like a Kurt that was Sebastian’s. That was so incredibly hot and exactly what Sebastian had wanted for so long. He was rapidly running out of excuses to deny himself. Maybe it was time to stop.

Kurt had been so forthright with Sebastian today. He’d been open and honest laying his feelings out on the table and bravely declaring his love. He’d put himself out there, been vulnerable before Sebastian. He deserved more in return than Sebastian had given him. He deserved to know he was loved and desired in return. Sebastian needed to tell him but then suddenly Kurt was gone.

“Thanks. I won’t be long,” Kurt tossed Sebastian the cheekiest grin, almost skipping back to the bedroom. 

Sebastian stared after him, hopelessly captivated and horribly disappointed in himself for holding back. He despondently pulled his cooked spaghetti from the stove top and drained it into the sink, sighing heavily at his own cowardice.

He sampled his sauce, added a little salt then took care serving up two plates. “Dinners ready,” he called to Kurt, totally unprepared for Kurt’s incredible transformation as he returned to the living room. Seb had never seen Kurt dressed to go out dancing before. He’d never seen him in eyeliner or in such sexy or revealing skin tight clothes, never seen him looking so hot. Every single pore of Kurt’s beautiful body oozed sex. He looked phenomenal, absolutely delicious. Seb was speechless, beyond aroused and suddenly feeling incredibly territorial. 

He couldn’t take Kurt out looking like that. He was convinced that there wouldn’t any gay man in any club anywhere that wouldn’t be hard for him, that wouldn’t want him, that wouldn’t be throwing themselves at the delectable Kurt Hummel’s feet vying for his attention, pleading to take him home or at least for a bathroom quickie. Seb couldn’t have that. His heart wouldn’t be able to withstand it. He needed to stake his claim. Kurt Hummel was his. 

“What do you think?” Kurt asked confidently, his arms outspread as he spun around, showing off his outfit to Sebastian. He’d already noted the possessiveness in Seb’s eyes and the heavily swollen bulge in Seb’s pants. He knew he was winning. “Do you like?” 

Seb placed their meals on the table with a apprehensive sigh. He gripped his dining chair white knuckled resisting the urge to throw himself at Kurt. His eyes fell momentarily closed as he breathed. “Yes,” Seb muttered quietly looking up and meeting Kurt’s eyes. He stepped toward him hesitantly, watching a smile rise on Kurt’s lips. “I like very much,” Seb muttered appreciatively. “I love in fact.” He trailed a single finger seductively down Kurt’s right arm. “I love you Kurt,” he whispered quietly, cautiously, his voice full of fear. “I want you so badly.”

Kurt smirked smugly. He battered his eyelashes at Sebastian coyly. “This pasta looks amazing,” Kurt observed, stepping around Sebastian to take a seat at the table. “I’m starving Sebby. Let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more right?


End file.
